SiriusRemus Tome 5
by lesfolles
Summary: Encore une fic tiré d'un rpg. Sirius et Remus pendant le tome 5, avant la mort de Sirius. (le rating c'est pour plus tard)
1. L'arrivé au square Grimmaurd

Chapitre 1

Arrivé au square Grimmaurd

Remus entra dans le 12 square Grimmaurd, Sirius l'y attendait. Il reconnaissait très bien cette maison, même s'il n'y avais jamais mit les pieds. Sirius lui en avait tellement parlé.

-Rius? Où es-tu?

Sirius entra dans le vestibule en fesant signe à Remus de parler moins fort.

-Je suis là Mus.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en revoyant son ami.

Remus fut frappé par l'apparence de son ami. Même si Azkaban l'avais beaucoup affecté il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

-Salut.

-Salut.Viens, la cuisine va être mieux pour parler, sinon ma mère va nous pêter une autre crise...

Il entraina Remus sans dire un mot jusqu'à une vieille cuisine d'élabrer et poussièreuse. Ça lui fesait tant de bien de revoir son ami qu'il était pour l'instant incapable de parler.

Remus ne dit pas un mot et essaya de ne pas dévorer Sirius des yeux. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux maintenant plus blancs que chatains et s'assit à la table.

Sirius gratta sa repousse barbe de quelque jour et poussa la mèche de cheveux noir qu'il avait dans les yeux. Remus l'intimidait un peu mais fit comme si rien n'était.

-C'est gentil d'être venu me voir...être enfermé ici, c'est pas trop la joie...

-De rien, je me doutes que ça ne dois pas être très amusant d'être ici.

Remus regarda ailleurs. Remus n'était pas plus à son aise...tout ça était tellement loin maintenant.

_ Sirius pourquoi tu me fais toujours autant tourner la tête?_

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? Molly est venue et m'a laisser quelque truc à manger...

-Oui merci. Au fait merci de ma laisser habiter avec toi.

_ Si tu savais à quel point je serais content si tu me disais de partir...je ne peux rester et te regarder...._

Sirius sortit un plat de victuaille et le mis sur la table.

-Ça me fait plaisir,et ça me fait quelqu'un avec qui parler... l'ordre du phénix pense s'établir ici comme QG... mais d'ici là, seul avec Kreatur, un elfe sénil, le temps est long...

Sirius contempla les yeux de miel de Remus et se souvint de la première fois qu'il les avait vu.

Remus prit quelque chose à manger.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

-Toi aussi...

Sirius esseya de ralentir son coeur et de contrôler ses sentiments.

_ Tu lui à manqué parce que tu es son ami, AMI et rien d'autre...mais toi tu m'as manqué pour tellement plus..._

Remus essayait de remmettre ses idées en place.

-Sirius tu regrettes tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous?

à suivre!!!


	2. De nouveau

Moi Sadique?! A peine voyons! Mais ainsi je sais que vous allez revenir! Vous en faite pas, se chapitre est plus long et fini mieux,c'était pour attirer votre attention au début!!! Merci pour les review!

Chapitre 2  
De nouveau  
  
-Se qui s'est passé entre nous...non Remus, et je ne l'ai jamais oublier. Et toi?  
-Bien sur que non, si tu savais à quel point je me suis senti seul quand tu es parti.  
-Moi aussi je me suis sentit très seul...je regrêtais vraiment tout les moments passé avec toi...   
  
Remus sourit.  
-Sans vous trois les pleines lunes n'avais jamais été si difficiles.  
  
Sirius ferma les yeux et esseya de chasser la scène qu'il avait en tête, une scène qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'un détraqueur approchait de sa cellule.  
-À quoi tu penses?  
-Je revoyais une scène que les détraqueurs m'ont fait vivre tout les jours...quand ils approchaient de ma cellule je revoyais toute les pleines lunes...quand tu hurlais de douleur...je revoyais James et Lily sans vie... et toi qui hurlait encore à cause des transformation qui s'emblait ne jamais arrêter...  
  
Remus eut une soudaine envie de le rassurer, mais ne savais pas s'il devait. À la place il avanca la main et retira la longue mèche noire qui lui tombait dans les yeux.  
Sirius eu un faible sourire et attrapa la main de Remus et la serra dans la sienne.  
Le coeur de Remus se mit à battre à cents killomètres à l'heure. Sans s'en rendre compte son visage s'approcha de lui même de celui de Sirius.  
Sirius ferma les yeux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du loup-garou. Son coeur battait aussi la chamade dans sa poitrine.  
Remus n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux, il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Il s'apprêtait à approndir le baiser lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. IL maugra interieurement contre la personne qui se trouvais de l'autre côté, le privant ainsi d'un si tendre moment depuis si longtemps espéré.   
L'animagi sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, et ne pu s'empêcher de les plonger dans ceux de Remus. Il s'éloigna un peu de lui l'air triste  
Le loup-garou regarda son amour.  
-Va ouvrir Sirius.  
  
Sirius se leva et sortit de la cuisine et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant que le bruit ne réveil le portrait de sa mère. Il mit la main sur la poignée et la tourna.  
Remus sorti de la cuisine et entra dans le hall pour voir qui s'était.  
Sirius ouvrit et vit un homme à la longue barbe argenté.  
-Dumbledore, entrez.  
Sirius conduisit le directeur jusqu'à la cuisine et lui offrit un siège qu'il accepta.  
-Bonjour Sirius, Remus. Sirius, j'ai accepter votre offre de faire du 12 square Grimmauld, le quartier général de l'ordre. Cette demeure étant déja très sécuriser ne pourrait nous offrir mieux  
Remus sourit.  
-Alors cette vieille baraque va servir à quelque chose finalement. Il faudrait enlever le portrait de ta mère Paddy.  
-Tu crois que j'ai pas esseyer...il refuse de bouger de là, sortilège de glue perpétuel je crois.....   
-Ça lui ressembles beaucoup. Tu te rappelles de la poudre à verrues dans les cartes de Noel?  
-Ouais tout à fait elle...  
-Bon vous m'excuserez mais nombre de chose m'attende. Tout les membres de l'ordre seront avertit qu'ici sera notre nouvel QG et en sortant je lancerai un sort qui rendra la maison accessible qu'en disant 12 Square Grimmauld.  
-Aurevoir.   
  
Remus se retourna vers Sirius lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer.  
Sirius se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha doucement de Remus. Il passa, du bout des doigts, sur la joue de Remus tout en souriant.  
Remus sourit et senti un doux frisson le parcourir.   
-Je t'aime toujours autant  
Sirius fixa les yeux de miel de Remus, c'est yeux qui n'avait pas changer...au contraire de son regard devenu si vide...  
-Moi aussi Mus...je t'aime...  
Remus lui sourit, il passa la main dans les longs cheveux noirs de Sirius avant de l'embrasser.  
-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire quand les autres seront ici?  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
-Je ne sais pas... comme s'il n'était pas là, je présume qu'il y aura toujours du va et viens...  
Remus sourit encore plus.   
-Je suis content qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble.  
Sirius sourit à son tour et alla prendre un sac dans l'armoir.  
-Je vais aller nourir Buck...  
Remus prit son sac.  
-Moi je vais aller défaire mes choses. Où est ma chambre?  
  
Sirius leva les yeux vers Remus. Il avait un regard un peu gêner qui n'arborait pas son habitude et fidèle confiance.  
-Je ne veux rien t'imposer...tu n'es pas oubliger d'accepter, mais il y la mienne si tu veux...sinon il y en a plein d'autre ne t'en fait pas avec ça, c'est comme tu veux tu sais...  
-Où elle est ta chambre?  
Sirius sourit et guida Remus jusqu'à une pièce au premier étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte.  
-Fait comme chez toi, je monte au grenier


	3. Les retrouvailles

Voilà le chapitre 3! Chapitre un peu plus osé! Merci pour vos review!

miss-nymphadora :  Moi aussi j'adore les fic Remus/Sirius, c'est pour ça que j'en ai fait une, il y en a tellement pas beaucoup!

slipou: Ben non je suis pas si sadique!!! Et c'est moi que tu traite de perverse?! Attend de lire se chapitre! Et parlant de timming, y a pas juste Dumbi qui l'a pas...à suivre! Et merci!

gaelle griffondor : Je suis désolé de ne pas écrire un roman, mais je fait se que je peux avec le temps que j'ai, et vois tu le cégep passe avant mes fics, que je m'éfforce tout de même de publier le plus vite possible. Se chapitre est plus long, alors j'espère que tu appréciras, sinon vas lire la fic '' Les portes'' d'Alohomora, en longueur tu seras servit.

**Chapitre 3**

**Les retrouvailles**

Remus entra et défit son sac. Il ouvrit les tiroirs et tomba sur un vieux cadre. Les maraudeurs avec Lily, Shay et Joelle (des amis de leur tendre jeunesse!) au bal de graduation. Il la regarda longtemps, sans se rendre compte que Sirius était redescendu.

-De vieux souvenirs...  
Sirius prit le cadre des mains de Remus et le contempla à son tour.

-Oui. On avait tous l'air tellement heureux.  
Remus termina rapidement de mettre ses vêtements dans une commode vide.

-Oui...tout ça me semble tellement loin...  
Sirius remit le cadre dans le tirroir mais le reprit et le posa sur un bureau, se disant que maintenant, il se raprochait du passé, alors le passé avait sa place ici. Il se laissa ensuite tombé sur le lit.

-Padfoot sourit un peu. Je suis là après tout.

Sirius eu un faible sourir et regarda Remus.  
-Oui, tu as raison...mais c'est comme si tout était à des centaines d'années derière moi...

-Moi aussi, je me sens tellement vieux des fois.  
Remus se laissa tomber près de Sirius.

L'animagi sourit et se tourna vers Remus. Plongeant une fois de plus son regard dans le siens. Il se rapprocha doucement de lui.  
Le loup-garou le regarda se rapprocher tellement doucement. Il sourit et le sera dans ses bras, sentant une chaleur depuis longtemps oubliée l'envahir.  
Sirius sourit face à cette caresse qu'il croyait oublier et ferma les yeux.

Remus l'embrassa dans le cou.  
Je n'en reviens pas, tu m'as tellement manqué et tu es maintenant là, avec moi.

Sirius frissonna.  
-Toi aussi tu m'a tellement manquer...  
Il leva les yeux et avança ses lèvres vers celle de Remus.Il senti un regain d'énergie. Il embrassa Sirius passionnément. Il passa sa main sous le chandail du brun, sentant que sa fuite l'avait beaucoup amaigris. Sirius sentit son coeur accéléré. Il rendit son baiser passioné à Remus et lui retira son chandail. Remus lui rendit son baiser, il était torse nu lorsqu'on frappa encore à la porte.

Sirius grogna mais se leva à contre-coeur et descendit l'escalier en vitesse pour aller ouvrir.

Remus s'étendit sur le dos et placa ses mains sous sa nuque.   
-------------------  
Molly suivie de son mari et de ses enfants et d'Hermione frappait à la porte.

Sirius parla pendant quelque minute avec Molly et Arthur, leur indiqua leurs chambre et Molly lui annonça qu'elle retaperait cette maison. Arthur partit travailler.  
-Molly, est-ce que tu pourrait ouvrir si ça cogne, je voudrais profiter de votre présence pour me reposer.

Elle aquiessa et il remonta à sa chambre, la vérouillant derrière lui.  
Remus regarda Sirius entrer dans la chambre.   
-C'était qui?

Sirius sourit.  
-Toute la famille Weasley et Hermione! Ils vont rester ici pour l'été, ça sera plus sécuritaire pour eux avec l'ordre.  
Sirius se laissa tombé sur le lit. Remus se tourna vers lui.  
-Ça en fait du monde. Ton filleul va venir?

-Harry...j'aimerais bien, tout dépend de Dumbledore maintenant... Ron va surment l'inviter mais je crois que c'est plus prudent qu'il reste là-bas...j'arrive pas à croire que je dit ça...   
Sirius se laissa tombé sur le dos et fixait le plafond.

-Sirius, Voldemort ne va quand meme pas se cacher derrière une poubelle et l'attaquer.

Sirius sourit en s'immaginant la scène.  
-Non mais avec lui... il pourrait bien envoyer je ne sais quel de ses sbyres contre Harry...

Remus sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et se blottit contre Sirius.  
-On en était où nous?

Sirius se plaça au dessus de Remus, une mèche de cheveux lui tomba sur la joue. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
-Là je crois...

-hum....   
Remus lui retira son chandail, Sirius pris sa baguette à tatons pour lancer un sort de silence avant d'embrasser tendrement le torse du loup, le faisant frissonner. Remus souris et enfouis ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de son ami, le guidant vers son ventre doucement, laissant échapper un gémissement lorsque l'évadé l'embrassa exactement où il le voulais. Sirius le tortura doucement un moment, sentant le loup-garou se détendre et se régalant des gémissement rauques qui quittaient ses lèvres fines. Remus le renversa avec la seule envie de le posséder, ce qu'il fit sous les cris de Sirius qui ne demandait pas mieux. Finalement lorsqu'ils eurent chacun atteins le ciel, le loup-garou se laissa tomber près de lui.

-C'est pas l'heure du souper?

Sirius se calla contre son amoureux.  
-Tu me devance...  
Il se leva et trouva ses vêtements.  
-Mais je suis bien d'accord!

Remus trouva son jean et un t-shirt qu'il reconnu dans un coin. Un chandail aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui lui avait déjà appartenu et qu'il avait surement oublié dans la chambre de Sirius lors de leur adolescence.  
-Wow tu as gardé ça?  
Il resta pieds nus et enfila son vieux chandail. Il sourit et descendit manger. Molly avait préparer le souper pour tout le monde et Sirius trouva toute la famille à table. Il se laissa tombé aux côté d'un des jumeaux en silence. Remus essaya de ne pas trop parraitre heureux et pris place à côté d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la table.  
-Remus tu es là? Je ne savais même pas.

-Je croyais te l'avoir dit Molly... il est arrivé se matin.   
Sirius se servit et mangea en silence. On frappa à nouveau à la porte, Molly alla ouvrir. Alastore Maugrey et Dumbledore entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Hermione essayait d'expliquer son point de vue sur les elfes de maison à Remus qui s'en fouttait royalement, mais ne le laissait pas paraitre. Ile ne voulait pas passer le repas à fixer Sirius non plus. L'animagi parla avec Dumbledore qui, à la fin du repas demanda à se que seul les membre de l'ordre reste dans la cuisine pour parler de la sécurité de Harry.

Les enfants Wealsey protestèrent en disant que c'était leur ami et qu'ils voulaient son bien aussi. Molly les poussaient énergiquement hors de la cuisine et Remus resta exactement où il était.

-Harry est en sécurité tant qu'il reste dans la maison de son oncle, mais le connaissant, je sais qu'il ne reste surment pas là à longueur de journée, et c'est pourquoi, par équipe de deux sorciers, il aura une garde personnel.

Le directeur avait parler avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix et il se tourna vers les membre présent.

-Vous voulez qu'on se relayent pour surveiller Harry? Je ne penses pas que Voldemort l'attaquerais dans le monde moldu.

-J'en doute aussi Remus, mais qui à vraiment envis de prendre le risque...de toute façon je ne vous force pas à le surveiller, si vous le voulez j'organiserai le tout, sinon c'est comme vous le souhaité.  
-Moi je veux bien.  
-Je m'y serrais attendus Sirius, mais tu connais ma réponse.  
Sirius se renfrogna sur sa chaise en grognant.Remus essaya de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Sirius et se reconcentra sur Dumbledore.  
-Je vais le faire à sa place.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus et eu un sourire gratifiant.  
-Merci Mus...   
Après quelque minutes, Dumbledore organisa une liste avec les équipes. Remus allait le faire demain de 20h à 4h du matin avec Arabella Figg.Remus essaya de ne pas montrer que dans le fond il désaprouvait complètement l'idée.   
Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on fait faire les choses de nuit?

Sirius regarda l'heure et s'excusa à tous. Il monta au grenier nourir Buck. Il tomba sur les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron qui semblait essayer d'écouter la discussion de l'autre côté de la porte close.Sirius eu un petit sourire.  
-Est-ce que je peux vous aidé les enfants?

-Non pas besoin on a tout entendu.  
Répondit Georges ou peut être Fred.

-Que je ne vous reprenne plus à écouter au porte... et il est bien sûr hors de question que vous parliez de se que vous avec entendu.

-Bien sur jamais.  
Dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Sirius prit un air grave.  
-On parle de la sécurité de Harry, si vous lui disiez quelque chose dans une lettre et quelle était intersepté, c'est ça vie qui serrait en jeu. Vous ne souhaiter pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par votre faute?

-Bien sur qu'on ne diras rien Sirius, Je penses que Ginny voulait dire qu'on ne pourras jamais empêcher les jumeaux d'écouter aux portes.  
Ginny approuva.

-Très bien, si ce n'est que ça.  
Il sourit et monta au grenier.


End file.
